When HPLotRPotC meet
by WrdPntr
Summary: Legolas and the rest of the crew fall through a portal to Jack's ship, then they all fall into a portal that leads them to Hogwarts...what's next? LotR brings the adventure, PotC brings the romance and HP brings the mystery.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. I don't own any of the Harry Potter charatcters. I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters.  
  
Claimer: I do own the new pirate, Jillian. I do own the new witch, Lily. I do own the new elf, Ina.  
  
Just some Notes: The Elvish I am using is mostly correct. Please excuse incorrect Elvish. Only the most main characters will be used. If you don't understand then read the list of characters below.  
  
Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgi, Ina, Gandaulf the White Wizard, Aragorn, Son of Arathon, Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm, Gimli, Son of Gloin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,Lily, Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Elizabeth Swan, AnaMaria, Jillian  
  
On with the story!  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
Middle Earth  
  
Frodo tripped and clutched on to Legolas for support, sending them both into a plummet to the valley beneath. They landed in a disgruntled heap on the soft grass. Legolas pulled Frodo to his feet and then motioned for the rest of them to come down. Aragorn slid down the hill and looked around the grassy valley. It was totally bare, except for a shining object on the far side of the valley. Samwise saw it as well and walked toward it; Gandaulf put out his arm and stopped him.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked, pushing past Gandaulf.  
  
"I don't know." Frodo stopped Sam and looked at him. "Don't, Sam." he said. Sam nodded. Legolas, however, ran over to the object.  
  
"Dreassa holles nel, Aragron. (Come here quickly, Aragorn.)" Legolas called. Aragorn ran over and followed Legolas's gaze.  
  
"What is it?" he asked quickly. Legolas looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Iea mivnollast. (A portal.)" he whispered. Aragorn took a step towards it then looked back at Legolas.  
  
"Are you completely sure?" he asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, completely." Legolas watched as Aragorn reached for the shining object.  
  
"Aarg!" was all Aragorn had the time to say as he was knocked over by a tall, angry, female elf. Her black hair fell over her almost-black brown eyes. She shook her hair out of her face as Aragorn stood and looked at her.  
  
"Ina?" Legolas lowered his loaded bow. She shifted her eyes to him and they widened.  
  
"Legolas!" she smiled and hugged him tightly, him hugging back. Her smiled changed to a look of suspition.  
  
"Vass collo ou hosslae byera? (What are you doing here?)" she asked.  
  
"Tissleav nimico. (Just looking.)" he answered qucikly. Too quickly. She narrowed her eyes at them.   
  
"Vass collo ou hosslae byera? (What are you doing here?) Guess loass ou novvle Legolas? (And how do you know Legolas?)" Aragorn asked as she stepped to block the entrance to the portal.  
  
"Ea ma byera yu hosla u mivnollast. (I am here to guard the portal.) Guess eav novvlss Legolas dess me carine. (And I've known Legolas all my life.)" she answered simply as Gandaulf came up, followed by Sam and Frodo.  
  
"Hello." Sam said slowly to Ina, who was watching his every move.  
  
"Tesslav. (Hello.)" she looked away. Then everyone heard something. Gandaulf turned around in time to see Gimli, running, towards them, accidentally crashing into Gandaulf and sending them all pulmetting into the portal.  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
The Black Pearl  
  
"Would you stop that, luv!" Jack yelled, dodging away as Jillian lunged her sword at him. She smiled mischeviosly.  
  
"It was your idea to practice sword fighting, Jack." she said, blocking as he made to hit her from above. She smiled and ducked as Jack swung his sword angrily. She hit at him, and was blocked, as well as pinned up against the mast with Jack's sword. Trying to tug the sword from her sleeve, where it stuck her to the mast, she dropped her sword.   
  
Jack, smiling in his slightly perverted yet still so damn sexy way, picked up her sword and held it triumphently at her throat, making her groan with defeat. But as Jack, set down her sword and was helping her pull his sword out of the mast, as well as her shirt, a loud crash made them both jump in surprise, causing Jillian to rip off most of the top right part of her shirt.   
  
"Bloody hell!" Jack and Jillian surveyed the scene as Will and Elizabeth came in from below deck.  
  
"What happened up here?" Will said, letting Elizabeth go to help Jillian fix her shirt, at least so it's not showing most of her right breast. Will and Jack made their way towards the disgruntled pile of people that had landed on the deck.   
  
"How did they get here?" Jack whispered to Will. He shrugged and bent down, pushing a short stout looking man with red hair, off of a girl with long black hair. They were all knocked out.  
  
"We have to get 'em off each other, mate." Jack said, struggling to pull a tall white-beared man off of a man with long blonde hair, on top of a man with short, wavy, brown hair. Jillian walked over, shirt fixed and helped them.  
  
Once they had been seperated, the four of them looked them over. One girl, the rest boys. Jack bent down and moved the hair out of the face of the girl.  
  
"Beautiful." he whispered, stroking her cheek lightly. Her eyes hot open and she threw a hand out, sqeezing Jack's throat. He pulled at her hand and finally pulled it off, holding it in the air and massaging his neck with the other hand.  
  
"Soember ea ma? (Where am I?)" she asked, dark brown eyes darting across the ship finally landing on the man with blonde hair's uncontious body.   
  
"Legolas!" She pulled out of Jack's firm grip and crawled over to him, pushing other bodies away. She looked comcerned. She passed a hand over his face, coming to rest on his heart. She closed her eyes. The man stirred and sat up, opening his eyes. He first saw the woman in front of him.  
  
"Ina!" he put his arms around her. Then his eyes fell upon the other people. He glared his blue eyes at them. "Milla collo teml, Ina? (Who are they, Ina?)" he asked, pulling her closer.  
  
"Ea fremma novvle, Legolas. (I do not know, Legolas.)" she glared at them through brown eyes. Jack lowered his arms.  
  
"Yer lass is the one who tried to strangle me!" he said, pointing to the woman.  
  
"Ina should have!" Legolas spat angrily at Jack.  
  
"And who are ye to tell me that on me own ship!"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm." Legolas narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Capin' Jack Sparrow, this is Will Turner, Jillian Smith, and Elizabeth Turner." he pointed to each of them in turn. "Now tell me who they are." he motioned to the uncontious men next to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, hera hasta soember earafon rea. (Legolas, ask him where we are.)" Ina asked, releasing her hold on Legolas.   
  
"Where are we?" Legolas looked up from Ina.  
  
"Where are ye'? Why ye' on the Black Pearl, mate, fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Jack smiled. "Now answer me, mate, who are they?"  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathon, Gimli, son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgi of the Shire, and Gandaulf the White." Legolas said. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And who's that lass in ye' arms, mate?" he asked as Ina glanced up at him. Legolas looked at Ina.   
  
"Ina Stridestepp of the Woodland Realm." Legolas watched Jack closely as Ina pulled from his arms and tried to wake Aragorn. Ina woke the man at last and helped him sit up.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. Jack looked exasperated. Legolas told Aragorn what Jack had told him. Aragorn looked around.   
  
"Jack, put them in the brig. We have no other space." Jillian said, glaring straight back at Ina.  
  
"Aye. Come on." Jack stood. The others did as well.  
  
"What about the others?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We'll get 'em to the brig with some help." Jack began pulling on the small jacket of the one they called 'Frodo.'   
  
Once they had gotten them all into the brig, Jack and Will returned to the deck of the ship, while Elizabeth and Jillian sewed her shirt.   
  
"How do ye' think those people got on me ship, Will?" Jack asked. Will shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Will answered.  
  
"I do like that Ina lass, though. Didn't ye' see she was the only lass with 'em?" Jack added, leaning on the side of the ship. Will nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did notice," he glanced at Jack, who was gazing into the deep red sunset, perverted smile back on his lips, "but, Jack, she seemed to be in love with that Legolas person. So don't think that-"  
  
"I'm way ahead of ye', mate." Jack smirked at him. Will stretched and yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Jack. See you in the morning."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Oh, and, Jack?"  
  
"Yes, mate?"  
  
"Don't try and ruin it for Ina. Please." Will looked him straight in the eye. Jack groaned but agreed. Will walked down the steps to his room. Jack heard voices and more footsteps, a door shutting and someone coming up the stairs.   
  
"Hello, Jack." Jillian said, setting her hand on top of Jack's.  
  
"Hello, Jill."  
  
"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jill?" Jillian smiled. Jack pulled her into him and kissed her.  
  
"At least once more, Jillian." he smiled. She shook her head and yawned, laying her head on Jack's chest.   
  
"I think ye' should get to bed, lass."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Oh." Jillian nodded and the two of them made their way down the stairs, finally receeding to a room on the left. Settling into the bed, Jack put his arm around Jillian and fell slowly to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ina, luv, wake up." Jack shook the girl awake. She opened her eyes and gasped. Jack covered her mouth and smiled.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don' wanna wake up ye' friend there." Jack absenmindedly pointed to Legolas, asleep next to Ina.  
  
"Oh." Ina nodded then narrowed her eyes at Jack.   
  
"What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Jack smiled and lowered his hand down to her shoulder.   
  
"I just want ye' to see somethin'." he looked up from what he was staring at, undoutably down her shirt, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. He took her up on deck and to the side of the ship. She looked around.  
  
"Look at that sunrise, luv." Jack said, leaning once again on the side of the ship. Ina joined him.  
  
"It's beautiful." she whispered. The bright sunlight crept ever so slowly up the side of the ship.  
  
"Yes, ye' are, luv." Jack put his hand on top of hers. She pulled away and glared. "What's wrong, luv?"  
  
"You are." Ina spat and with that she stomped back down to the brig, settling again in Legolas's arms.  
  
"The ol' Jack Sparrow suduction trick ain't workin' for ye', Jack?" someone said. Jack grunted in response. Gibbs nodded and took a gulp from his flask.  
  
"She ain't ye' girl, Jack. Let 'er be." Gibbs gulped from his flask again. Jack stood up and got really close to his face.   
  
"I'll get that girl, mate. Ye' can count on it." 


	2. Jillian and Love

The Black Pearl  
  
"Jack, how in hell did these people get here?" Jillian leaned over the table. Gibbs shrugged and took another drink from his flask.  
  
" 'Ey ain't from 'round 'er though, Jack." Gibbs added. Jack looked deep in thought. Will looked at him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Jack jumped a little and looked around.  
  
"Oy sorry, mate, what were ye' talking about?" he asked. Elizabeth sighed and explained. Jack looked even more in thought than before.   
  
"Aye...we have to get 'em back to where 'ey came from. I'll talk to Ina and see how 'ey got here in the first place." Jack's signature smile was back on his lips. Jillian rolled her eyes at his expresion. Jack rose from his chair and crossed the room to the window. The day was bright and fortunantly the strange people were still sleeping.  
  
"Jack, I think I should talk to Ina for you." Will crossed to the window as well. Jack looked up from the window.  
  
"Why, mate?" His eyes flashed with mischief.  
  
"Because I know how you'll get around her."  
  
"How, mate?"  
  
"You'll try and get her away from the blonde man." Will looked Jack straight in the eyes as he spoke. Jack smirked at him.  
  
"Fine, mate. I'll let ye' talk to her for me." Jack smiled and left the room, followed closely by Gibbs as he made his way up to steer the ship.  
  
"I have to go." Elizabeth rose from the chair she was sitting in and kissed Will quickly before leaving. Jillian sat staring out the window at the blue sea. Will walked over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?"he asked, putting an arm around her. She looked at him, a weak smiled crossed her face.  
  
"You remeber how I met Jack and you and Elizabeth?" she asked, gazing out the window again. Will nodded.  
  
"Jack sunk your ship and took your crew and you hostage." Will answered. Jillian looked back into his eyes, a single tear ran slowly down her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss having my own ship." she answered quickly. Will wiped the tear away. Jillian felt a pink tinge come over her face.   
  
"That's not what's wronge is it, Jillian?" Will looked into her eyes and she felt that he could see her soul. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm kind of jealous." she whispered, just audible enough for Will to hear. He looked confused.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jealous about what?" Will already knew. Jillian looked down and twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"Ina." she whispered. Will nodded and patted her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I see..." Will smiled. He bent his pointer finger and put it under her chin, raising it enough to look into her eyes. She blushed again. She couldn't help but feel better with him there. He smiled his own signature smile and pulled her hair behind her ear. She felt her face burn red. She then felt some connection towards him. She leaned forward, towards him. His smile faltered for a moment, then completely dissappeared when Jillian pressed her lips against his. He felt his own face turn red. He pushed away and she looked horrified.  
  
"I-I-I-I have to go!" Jillian ran out of the room and burst into the brig crying, forgetting that there were others there. She always came in the brig to be alone. Will just sat there and let his face cool off. Jillian dropped into a corner, sobbing into her sash. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a calming, tender, loving hand. Like Will's.  
  
"Go away, Will!" Then she looked up. It wasn't Will at all. It was a man with short, wavy, brown hair and a short mustach and beard. He had kind, understanding brown eyes. His touch was warm and soothing. She felt her cheeks go red again and she felt horrible for telling, uh, whoever it was to go away.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, uh, I don't know your name." Jillian blushed more and more with each word, until she was a really deep shade of scarlet.   
  
"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathon. I don't think I know your name either." He had a slight accent and as he spoke he smiled.   
  
"My name is Jillian." She wiped her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong, Jillian. Why is a beautiful girl like you crying in a corner?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can tell you..." She thought for a moment. If she couldn't tell him then who could she tell? "But I'll tell you anyway."   
  
Then she launched into the story about Jack liking Ina and her kissing Will and the fact that Will was married! Aragorn listened intently and never interupted. When she finished, he nodded and smiled again. She felt as if the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was glad to get her feelings off her chest. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her face went red again.  
  
"I have had problems like that before..." Aragorn trailed off and looked away. Jillian looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong, Aragorn?" She put her hand on his shoulder as his hand slipped from her face and landed on her knee.  
  
"I just miss her." he said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Then it was Aragorn's turn to launch into a story about loving Arwen and yet having Eowyn loving him too. He even got into details about Lord Elron trying to get him away from Arwen. Jillian listened and only interupted once, she had to sneeze. He finished and looked back into her eyes. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly. He put his hand on top of hers and pulled it off of his shoulder. He held her hand in his and kissed it lightly. She felt her face burn. He smiled.  
  
"You are the only girl I've met that would listen to me while I talked about my life." He paused and kissed her hand again. "Thank you." Jilliaan nodded and felt an even bigger connection between them than between Will. She leaned towards him and, before he could resist, pressed her lips against his, hoping he wouldn't be like Will. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. As for Aragorn, he was suprised for a minute, but kissed her back and put his hand on her cheek.   
  
"Jillian!" somone said. Jillian looked up and saw Elizabeth. Jillian felt her face burn. Elizabeth walked in and stood over them. Jillian pleaded with her eyes. Aragorn glared and reached for his sword, pulling it an inch out of it's scabbord. Elizabeth smirked.  
  
"Jack!" she called. Jillian looked horrified. Aragorn pulled his sword out a little more. Jak came bounding down the stairs and into the room. Elizabeth pointed to Aragorn.  
  
"He says he can swordfight." she said, winking in Jillian's direction. Jillian sighed relief.  
  
"He does, aye?"  
  
"Yes, Jack." Jillian perked up. Aragorn stood and drew his sword. Jack smirked. He motioned for them to follow him. Once they came into the sunlight, Jack turned, sword ready and tapped it against Aragorn's.  
  
"Let's see if ye' can sword fight, mate." 


	3. Pippin, Merry and starting the journey

The Black Pearl  
  
And so it went. Jack and Aragorn fought for what seemed like eturnity. Blocking. Ducking. Jumping. Lunging. Will finally came up on deck, but rushed back down when he saw Jillian. Jillian, eventually, went back down to the brig and saw that half of the people were up. A man with long, blonde hair looked up at her and seemed very protective of the black haired girl sitting in his arms. Jillian explained where Aragorn was and led them up to the fight that seemed to be going pretty well. Jillian and Elizabeth went down stairs and sat at the table, Jillian pulling out a bottle of rum.  
  
"So, was it fun?" Elizabeth asked, looking out of the window.  
  
"What?" Jillian asked, almost choking on her rum.  
  
"Kissing that man."   
  
"Well-" but Jillian didn't have time to finish, for at that exact moment a long, peircing, agonizing scream filled the air. Jillian and Elizabeth rushed up to the deck, to find Jack holding his arm, blood trailed down his fingers. Jillian rushed over and forced Jack to let her look at his wound.   
  
"It's a gunshot." Jillian finalized, carefully pulling a bullet from Jack's arm. Jack clenched his teeth and exhaled sharply. Jillian ripped off the hem off her skirt and tied it tightly around Jack's bleeding arm. She carefully pulled the bow tight and let Jack's arm go.   
  
"Who could have shot him?" Will asked, coming on deck with the tall, white bearded man. Jillian shrugged and stood up, helping Jack to his feet.  
  
"I don't know." Elizabeth said, wrapping her arm around Will's shoulders. Aragorn slid his sword away and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Give me your arm." Legolas said, outstreaching his arm. Jack looked suspicious.  
  
"Why would ye' need me arm, mate?" Jack narrowed his eyes at him. Legolas took his arm and, ignoring the angry outbursts from Jack, placed his hand over the wound. Jack flinched for a second then Legolas walked away, and back to Ina's side. Jack raised his eyebrow and pulled the ripped cloth off of his arm. He examined the wound. Only there was no wound.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! What'd ye' do, mate?" he asked, showing his arm to Jillian. Jillian looked up to Legolas and felt calmness in his eyes. Legolas smiled.  
  
"It is an Elven heal." he said. The bearded man walked over to him and looked around the ship. Legolas turned and scanned the horizon.  
  
"Legolas, vass karees sol elf het tillass ? (Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?)" Aragorn stepped up beside Legolas. But just as Legolas was about to answer, a crash next to the mast made everyone on deck jump with suprise, as well as send two small, child-sized people rushing up the stairs to stop next to Gandalf.   
  
"Pippin! Merry! Sam, it's Pippin and Merry!" One of the small people ran over to the two others that had appeared just as they had. The other rushed after him and helped up two more small people.   
  
"Ow'd you get here, Frodo?" one of the boys asked.  
  
"A portal, Pippin. How did you get here?" Frodo answered.  
  
"Well we just touched this shiney object and were thrown here." the other boy said.  
  
"What's with this portal thing ye' talking about, mate?" Jack asked. The two new boys tensed and looked up at him. Legolas walked over with Ina and answered for them.  
  
"A portal is a teleporter. I aways thought it was a myth, but if we find another teleporter, we can go back." Legolas answered.  
  
"Aye, and ye' want us to help ye' find the matching portal?" Jack asked, being pushed aside by a stout, red haired man as he ran up the steps.   
  
"Where are we, Aragorn?" he asked, pulling out an ax. Legolas stopped him and told him all he needed to know. Pippin and Merry listened in too. Once they were all up to speed, Jack walked up to the steering wheel.  
  
"Ye', Legolas, where're we going to?" Jack called. Jillian turned to Legolas, only he had turned and began scanning the horizon again. Ina had her arm around his waist and Jillian felt a twang of jealousy that Jack wasn't there with her.   
  
"Legolas, vass karees so tillass? (Legolas, what do you see?)" Aragorn repeated the question as he stepped up next to Jillian. The four small men were gathered in a group, whispering amongst themselves. The red bearded man was speaking in low voices with the tall man they called Gandalf. Jillian felt suddenly guilty as Elizabeth approched Will and kissed him, then whispered in his ear. He looked suddenly shocked. He looked at her. She smiled. He smiled with her led her down the stairs and Jillian heard a door slam below them. Jillian had been so caught up in Will and Elizabeth, that she didn't realize that Legolas had answered Jack the ship had started to move. She stepped up and leaned against the edge of the ship. Aragorn leaned inbetween her and Legolas.  
  
"How do you know Ina, Legolas?" he asked. Legolas looked at him then to Ina then back again. He smiled before answering.  
  
"Well, you know in the battle of Helm's Deep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Ina had impersonated a boy in the Elven group that Galadriel sent. I found her out and she promised me to never tell. And we have been friends ever since." Legolas smiled and hugged Ina. Jillian's jealousy suddenly rose and she turned from them, looking ahead on to the bright ocean.   
  
"Do any of ye' want somethin' to drink?" Gibbs came up bahind Jillian, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.  
  
"Drink?" Gandalf looked confused.  
  
"We got rum, water, and well that's it. Rum and water."  
  
"Uh, water please." Gandalf said. The four small men nodded in agreement.  
  
"Water for us as well." Aragorn signaled towards himself, Ina and Legolas.  
  
"Rum, Gibbs." Jillian said, not taking her eyes off of the setting sun. 


End file.
